


The Rave

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Lucifel tried to see how Humans had fun at a rave and decided that the people there were too annoying for him to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rave

While it was all well and good to experience the calmer, more legal side of humanity that consisted of bookstores, schools, convenience stores, and tall, finely designed office buildings, there was no denying that there was more to humanity than that. So, since he was curious and didn’t have to worry about the police catching him, Lucifel had decided to spend a night at a rave. The location of it was odd, to say the least. Somehow, it had managed to get tucked away underneath the parking garage of an office building. While putting it in such an odd spot lowered the chances of the authorities busting any parties up, it also guaranteed that if there was ever an emergency, anyone who was down there would probably die, as the only way to go down if you were human was through a small flight of stairs tucked away in a back corner. Not that Lucifel really minded. If their choices allowed them to die like that, then so be it. It wasn’t any skin off his nose. 

However, it was still interesting to see how they had set up their little hideaway. There was a higher area with a few black sofas, along with coolers filled with sodas and alcoholic beverages and a few buckets filled with glowsticks, just in case anyone wanted one to hold or to twist into an accessory. There was also a railing near the edge of the area so someone didn’t fall down to the lower level accidentally and hurt other people. While observing the people on the first level was interesting-there were quite a few people making out and others who were taking drugs and drinking, either by themselves, or with a small group of people-Lucifel was mostly interested in the booming music and colorful lights that shone from the bottom floor. So, taking a red glowstick, he wandered down and stood in a corner, his free hand in his pants pocket and the other one holding the glowstick up, as he observed the goings-on. 

A DJ was playing music at the front table from his computer, and a group of people, all decked out in colorful clothes and bizarre fashions that showed off a lot of skin, were all dancing, some by themselves, some in small groups near the music, and a few couples dancing together. Red, blue, and purple lights flashed from the ceiling, while green and pink lights came from the floor. It was quite the sight, enough to confuse anyone who was taking drugs or had a bit too much to drink. The soup of sounds-the music, laughter, and loud conversations that were coming from the upper floor-were enough to destroy any human’s ability to think properly, but, thankfully, Lucifel wasn’t human. Really, this whole setup was interesting, but while it would have been nice to join in and see whether or not dancing in this setting was as fun as the other humans made it look, the music the skinny, geeky-looking DJ was blaring wasn’t to his taste-more slow techno than electronica. All one could do at this point was watch the crowd and wait until the track changed.

Thankfully, the crowd was interesting to look at-even if their flashy attire was strange-and it seemed that the crowd had noticed him too. Or, at the very least, one tall girl with long blue hair, black boots, and a white, shoulder-less dress that went down to her knees had. Laughing and breaking off from a group that was near the DJ, she approached him with a tired but happy smile. While the music was loud enough to drown out any other noise, she did her best to shout over it so that he could hear her. 

“Hey, you look pretty cool! Wanna dance with me?”

“Not right now.”

“Aw, c’mon! Why not?!”

“This music isn’t really my style.”

“Well, then I’ll wait here with you! When the track changes, then we can dance together.”

“Even then, I’d prefer to dance alone. You wouldn’t be able to keep up with me. It wouldn’t be fun if I had to slow myself down to accommodate you.” At that, the girl glared at the Angel.

“Fine. I bet you’re just spewing hot air to cover for the fact that you’re a shitty dancer. I can’t wait to see you make a fool out of yourself in front of everyone!” With her piece said, the girl marched up to the upper floor so that she could get a beer and watch the man-or so she thought-make a fool out of himself. As she walked off, Lucifel shrugged his shoulders and spoke to no one in particular.

“I hope you all watching this remember to treat your fellow dancers better than that.” For better or worse, Lucifel’s chance to prove the girl wrong came about ten minutes later when the techno was finally replaced with a fast, poppy 8-bit track. This was something Lucifel’s feet could groove to, so the Angel cut into the crowd and blew it to pieces. Not that he actually hit anyone while spinning and pounding his feet to the beat. In fact, he was quite good at avoiding other people, even though he was clearly incorporating it into his flashy dancing by avoiding people at the last minute and doing so by swaying his hips away from the other person in an alluring, almost teasing, manner or by lifting up his arms to his head in a way that was reminiscent of an 80’s music video. 

While people kept dancing alongside him, a small group of people stopped and gathered near the back so that they could watch him glide about the room. A few obnoxious individuals in the group even called out to him, telling him to shake it and keep it up, but, while Lucifel listened to all their cries and noticed the attention he was receiving, he didn’t yell back or even act like he noticed his little crowd of fans. After all, if he responded, he would lose the flow of the music, and besides, it would be much more fun to see how they responded to his apparent lack of interest than to actually acknowledge them.

However, fame has always been a fickle friend, and Lucifel’s short but amazing reign of the dance floor was quickly ended when, after performing yet another flashy spin and soaking up the attention the crowd gave him, the girl he had snubbed earlier and a chick with red hair dumped a bucket full of glitter onto everyone that was trying to have a good time, whether they were dancing or not. Since they were standing on the first floor, this was easy for Lucifel’s opponents to accomplish. All they had to do was stand right up against the railing and dump the contents of the bucket onto everyone that was standing below them. Since this had happened before in the little hideaway, most people paused for a few minutes, either laughing it off or complaining, but Lucifel was not one of those people. Since he had been dancing and hadn’t quite expected anyone to dump glitter on him, he had used his physical body, and his cool, fashionable look was now ruined by all the sparkly, pink glitter sticking to his jeans, his see-through black shirt, and even his spiky, well-trimmed hair.

Annoyed and petty enough to get even, Lucifel stepped away from the dance floor, much to the disappointment of his fans, who hadn’t abandoned him-at least, not yet. As he climbed up the stairs to the first floor, he quickly snapped his fingers and stopped time. When it restarted, the blue-haired girl’s dress was ripped to shreds, with a good majority of the rips large enough for everyone in the hideaway to see her undergarments, and a red glowstick was shoved behind her ear. Her friend, sadly, wasn’t much better off. The legs of her black pants had suddenly been torn so that if she danced, they would whip about in the wind and look foolish. The sleeves of her white shirt had been mutilated in the same manner. In response to this sudden attack, the girls screamed and tried to cover themselves as they ran out, with a few lewd individuals encouraging them to just take it all off now and a few kinder once following them, trying to act as a human shield to anyone who might want to sneak a peek or harass the two girls. However, no matter how hard they looked, even though the girls were sure that he was the culprit, they never managed to track down the red-eyed man that they had dumped glitter on.

After that, Lucifel vowed that he would spend his leisure time on Earth with other things that didn’t involve glitter and high-strung girls.


End file.
